Final Goodbyes
by JamCreations93
Summary: It's the end of the show on Freakazoid and everyone said their goodbyes but not Dexter.


Ok after everyone has finished rehearsals Freakazoid had prepared for his final episode when Dexter walks up with tears streaming down his face.

"No Freakazoid you must not go to your elter ego you been trained never to be near Dexter." Said Steven Spielberg eating a donut.

"Oh but he looked so sad why can't I just for once be there for him were not on camera!" A angry Freakazoid said throws down his script papers. " Well we need to head out for the final scene everyone in place!" Steven announced heading back to the edit office.

Just when Freak and his friends sang the big number the cameras set off for the final time and the show was over. And sad nobody said their farewells not even Cosgrove! So Freakazoid was left alone while everyone left the stage so just walked down the stairs and walking past empty seats of a empty theater. " Well might as well find a new job but who would hire a blue dude wearing a red suit?" Questioned Freak before heading out the exit when he thought he heard faint crying just outside the exit door. It was Dexter crying his sad tears sitting under a tree just outside the T.V studio.

"Dexxy? What's the matter?" Freak softly asking his sad friend as he joins him. "Oh I thought you left and why you ask?" Asked Dexter wipes off the wet drops off his glasses. Freakazoid wrapped his arm around Dexter's shoulder. " Because this is the only last time we can actually talk to another."

Dexter cried some more as he hides his wet face in Freak's chest. "I know but I just didn't think I wouldn't have a part in this episode I felt pissed!" Dexter says as he burrows into Freak's chest making his suit wet. "No way I mean Steven mentioned you get one shot but then ... oh not fair you never got a final part no wonder you're pissed when you made me who I am today!" Freakazoid now bringing Dexter closer to hug him.

"You didn't know besides I was coming in late today." Dexter said brushing Freak's black hair back from being covering his face. "No I would love you to come sing next to me... I just keep getting caught up from being famous what a laugh I never got a third season and wanted the Freakazette episode so badly dumb Hollywood crap!"

Freakazoid now starting to cry but Dexter pulls him in to stroke his sad head. "Freakazoid even if you got lame views and never gotten any bigger of a star you would always be my only hero who I say could make it!" Dexter said with his hand stroking Freak's hair.

Freakazoid looks up with tears streaming down his face and blushing with glee up at his nerds proud face. "Dexter... I love it if we kept this our secret moment I always stalking but friendly stalking you and I gotta say you would've been my cute sidekick screw Fanboy!" Freakazoid said before kissing Dexter's cheek but pushed away fast knowing what he just did.

"Don't feel ashamed I also had been stalking you not like Fanboy and I gotta say I love for a handsome and strong hero who would always protect me!" Dexter said when Freakazoid pulls his face closer for a kiss on the lips.

Both boys kept kissing another with tongues swirling around another getting a taste of another's saliva. "Your spit tastes like bacon you silly Freak!" Dexter muffled still enjoying his lovers saliva. "Yes drink it all up and thanks for being my nerdy Dexxy!" Freak said before letting go his mouth from Dexter's.

"Dexter you dweeb time to say goodbye lame studio!" Shouts Duncan from his parents car. " I'm sorry Freakazoid I gotta go I have to move to a new town." Dexter sadly said. "No don't leave me you would miss my bacon flavor saliva!" Freakazoid crying even harder.

"Shh! Freak you can be in my mind because your still my hero self so it's fine but Steven says you might lose your memory for a while till I'm done with college which means you're going learn as well." Dexter said to his blue lover. "Oh yeah him and Roddy mentioned this ok I'll learn new things so I can continue to love you but I'll miss you!"

Freakazoid says crying some more Dexter embraces Freak even sucking and kissing his neck. "If we meet again my love mark should help you memories I love you forever! Freak In!" And just like that Freakazoid was teleport inside his brain.

Dexter got into his family's car with a red face from crying. "Who were you talking to dweeb?" Asked his older brother. "Just my hero."  
The End


End file.
